


Tumblr Drabbles

by alrightginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: A collection of tumblr drabbles.1. The Kiss a Stranger Project - Jily2. Kiss Me, I'm Human - Jily3. Something Bad - Hinny
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. The Kiss a Stranger Project

“So you just want us to…”

“Just kiss, yeah.”

“Just like -  _ go  _ for it?”

“That was the plan,” blinks the camera man -  _ Remus  _ or something like that - at them with an amused smirk. “Or, at least, it  _ had  _ been when you signed up to do this project.”

Lily’s fists clench by her sides, her jaw tightening as she bites back a not so witty retort. 

Honestly,  _ fucker  _ really needs to stop being her go to insult. But, still, that’s exactly what Remus is in this situation. 

A complete, total, insufferable,  _ fucker.  _

When he approached Lily on the street an hour ago, claiming to be putting together a video where twenty something strangers would be  _ kissing  _ for the very first time, she should have known. What kind of guy wants to film people kissing anyway?

But she hasn’t been kissed in an embarrassingly long time, and, well, she really  _ wants  _ to be kissed is the thing. 

She isn’t sure if she’s ever been properly kissed before, though. Or, more precisely, she’s afraid she’s not a properly good kisser. 

She’ll be rubbish at it. 

Which would be unfortunate, because the bloke Remus set her up with for her stranger kiss is so fit she’s about to die. 

He’s incredibly tall with unruly hair, and dreamy hazel eyes. 

She wants to kiss him. 

She wants  _ him _ to enjoy kissing  _ her. _ This guy, whoever he is. 

“What’s your name, then?” she asks, realizing they haven’t even properly introduced themselves yet. She nervously crosses her arms.

You shouldn’t kiss a guy without knowing his name first. 

Right? 

“James,” he says. Even his  _ voice  _ is dreamy. It’s so deep she could drown in it. Fuck her, she’s going to die kissing him if she can ever muster up the courage to fucking do it. “James Potter.”

“I’m Lily,” she says, pausing for a moment before extending her hand awkwardly. She inwardly cringes. A handshake isn’t the best foreplay before a kiss. “Lily Evans.”

James takes her hand easily though, shaking it twice before letting it go again. He doesn’t look anywhere near as nervous as she does. Infact, he looks unnervingly calm about the whole thing. She wonders if this is normal for him. If people just walk up to him all the time on the street saying, “Hey! You look like a pretty kissable guy. Can I try?” They probably do, assuming that sort of thing is socially acceptable. Lily isn’t one for social norms and knowing exactly what makes them. She’s as socially awkward as they come. 

Which is another reason she shouldn’t have signed up for this. 

“I guess we should - um, kiss?” he asks. And maybe he  _ is  _ a bit nervous after all. But even when he sputters, he seems smoother than she ever is.

God, what if she vomits in his mouth from nerves. 

That would be  _ just  _ like her. 

She’s a nervous vomiter. 

She ought to just run out the door now while she still has a chance, but her feet betray her by moving towards him a step instead. 

“Yeah, I mean...yeah. If you - if you want?”

His head tilts slightly -  _ adorably -  _ as he takes her in, smiling, and Lily feels like she can do this suddenly. She can kiss this guy. She might die in the process, but she can do it. 

She isn’t sure who moves in first, or, perhaps, if they simply move together, but she feels lips brush against hers almost hesitantly. It’s so soft she’s certain he must think she’s breakable. But she isn’t and she wants him to know. So she moves against him harder, almost crushingly so, and he responds in kind. She’s almost certain his mouth smirks against hers before he opens it to her, and she’s chasing his open mouthed kisses with her own. 

And  _ oh. _

This... _ this  _ is more like it. 

She feels like she’s positively on fire. 

Like she’s burst into flames kissing him and the oxygen he’s giving her is going to cause her to combust in this very room.

And,  _ Christ,  _ she wants it. 

It’s concerning how much she wants it. 

She grabs him by the shirt, tilting her head to give him better access. 

_ Make me ignite,  _ she thinks.  _ Fucking set me aflame.  _

“Alright,” says Remus, startling them both so much that they jump apart. Lily clutches her heart. Fuck her, she had forgotten he was even in the room. “I think I’ve got everything I need.”

“Oh,” says James, blinking a few times. Apparently she isn’t the only one who had forgotten her surroundings. His glasses appear to be a bit fogged. He takes them off, cleaning them with his shirt. “So...so we’re done?”

“With me?” asks Remus, laughing a bit. “Yeah, you’re done. But if you want to continue, you can do so out in the hallway.”

Lily can’t grab her things and get out of the door fast enough. She wonders if maybe she has a death wish. It can be the only reason she keeps getting herself into situations where she’ll quite possibly die of embarrassment. 

This easily makes her top five most embarrassing moments. Right before getting her hand stuck in a hospital vending machine trying to grab a chocolate bar while her mother was having surgery. It had taken her dad a good hour to find her then. Her mother had laughed herself silly over that one. 

Oh, her mum. 

Honestly, what was she going to tell her mother when she phoned for her nightly call?

_ “I met a bloke today, and a camera guy paid me to kiss him so he could film it. So, yeah. Things are going pretty well.” _

Shite, her mother worried about her enough before this whole thing. She’s going to make her pack her things and come home. Which will be embarrassing because she’s twenty-five and hardly a functioning adult, and maybe she does need her mother to run her life after all...

“Lily! Lily, wait!”

Lily hardly registers the fact that she made it completely out of the building until James is calling after her, and she realizes she has to shield her eyes from the sun to look up at him. Fuck her, he’s tall. How’d she ever manage to reach his lips? She isn’t sure. A few more inches and he could block the bloody sun which would do her and her fair skin a favor. 

“Oh, hey,” she says. “Did I forget something?”

“No,” he says, shaking his head. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to...continue this.”

“What?”

“You know, like Remus said.”

“You want to kiss me some more?” 

He grins. “I mean, yeah. I’d like to do that too. But I’d also like to take you out.”

“Like on a date?” 

“Preferably,” he says, shrugging. “I’ve never really murdered anyone before, and I’m pretty sure I’d be rubbish at it.”

Lily could smack herself. She’s a complete and total idiot. 

But, apparently, complete and total idiots appear to be his type. 

So maybe she’s got something going for her right now.

“Yeah,” she says, smiling brightly now. She hopes it’s enough to distract him from the blush dusting her cheeks. “Yeah, I’d like to do that. The dating thing. Not...not the murdering thing. I don’t want to get murdered. Just so you know.”

“Perfect. I don’t want to do any murdering,” he says, grinning back. “How does tonight work for dinner?”

“I have absolutely nothing going on tonight or any other night. So it’s perfect.”

“Brilliant. Here’s my number,” he says, handing her a slip of paper with a hastily written out number on it. It looks like it was torn from the contract Remus had them sign. She wonders if he’s left handed as she squints out the sequence. “Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Sounds perfect,” she says, smiling so hard she knows her nose is scrunched up. 

.“Great. See you then.”

She watches him walk a few steps away from her before she turns to go her own merry way. She’ll have to send Remus a thank you card. Or a fruit basket. Whatever the appropriate gift is for giving her a fit stranger to kiss.

She opens her phone up, sending a text to her mother quickly, and skipping with each step.

_ Lily to Mum: Can’t make our nightly call. Have a date with a bloke that another bloke just paid me to kiss. Will give you details later.  _

**_Mum: Lily Evans, I swear to the good Lord, you’re trying to put me in an early grave._ **

**_Mum: It was a good kiss then?_ **


	2. Kiss Me, I'm Human

There’s a guy with a “Kiss me, I’m human” sign out in front of her bakery. 

And, honestly,  _ the nerve.  _

“Can you believe this?” Lily cries, clutching the broom in her hand so tightly she’s surprised it doesn’t snap. She’s supposed to be sweeping to prepare for the day, not staring down some idiot bloke with a stupid sign. “He’s going to drive off all our customers!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” retorts Mary, clicking her tongue. “I think he might actually be good for business. If you know what I mean.” 

And she doesn’t. 

The bloke perhaps would be cute in any other circumstances. He’s tall with messy black hair and square framed glasses. 

But  _ this?  _

This just seems quite desperate. 

And desperation is not attractive. 

Or good for business, despite what Mary thinks.

“I’m going to tell him to leave,” says Lily, chucking her broom to the side and charging towards the door. 

“Please don’t kill the guy, Lils. He honestly looks harmless.”

“I’m not going to  _ kill  _ him. Just shame him within an inch of his life.”

Lily pauses at the door, drawing a breath for good measure, and squaring her shoulders back. She can do this. She can go out this door and come off intimidating and scary. 

Except she really  _ can’t.  _

Not when she steps outside and realizes just how far up she has to stretch her neck to get a good look at him. 

Not when she sees the way his grin lights up all his features, reaching up to his eyes in a way that’s genuine and  _ real. _

Not when she looks up and sees how impossibly hazel his eyes are. She’s never thought hazel could be an attractive eye color, but  _ fuck her,  _ it is.

_ God dammit  _ when did hazel become her favorite color?

“Hey,” she says, sounding more surprised than intimidating. Her breathe feels stuck in her throat. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, hello!” he's practically bouncing in place as he talks to her. Lily wonders how much caffeine he consumed this morning. Or, perhaps, this is just his personality. “I’m running an experiment.” 

“An... _ experiment?”  _

“Yes. I hope that’s okay. I lost a bet with my mate, and now I have to help him with this study. I’m honestly sorry I didn’t check beforehand.”

And,  _ fuck her,  _ of course he has manners. And of course he’s all bashful when he uses them. This is not going according to plan. She’s supposed to be this fierce creature, and he’s turning her into a pile of mush. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s alright.”  _ No it’s not, you twit! You came out here to tell him off for it!  _ “I mean, yeah. It would have been nice to have some sort of heads up instead of just seeing some random bloke perched out in front of my bakery first thing this morning.”

“James Potter,” he says, grinning and extending a hand towards her. 

Lily glances at it before taking it. It’s calloused in a way that makes her skin prickle in the most unfortunate sort of goosebumps down her spine. 

His hands are well used so she can only assume he’s good with them. 

She beats that thought back down in her head with a swift kick of an imaginative boot. 

“Lily Evans,” she replies in turn, shaking his hand twice and then quickly releasing it. 

“Now I’m not some random bloke.”

“I suppose not,” she says, feeling her lips twitch. Fuck her, she’s lost. “How’s the experiment going, by the way? Any takers?”

“None so far,” he sighs. “Remus will be peeved with me if I don’t get any soon. I told him that I probably wouldn’t be the best person for the job anyway.”

“I find that hard to believe,” she says before she’s able to stop herself. HIs eyes widen and he smirks at what he must assume is her cheek. He doesn’t know that she’s just an idiot without a filter. 

“Do you now? Would this have worked on you?” He gestures between the “ _ Kiss Me, I’m Human”  _ sign and himself. “You know, if you were a random passersby on the street?”

_ It’s working on me now,  _ she thinks. 

She shrugs one shoulder, trying to not betray herself. “Maybe. I’ve been known to support a good cause or two.” 

“A desperate bloke helping out his equally as desperate mate is as good of a cause as any, I’d wager.”

Lily laughs. She can’t help it. She’s tucking her hair behind her ear when there’s a tap at the window. Mary’s there, clicking the  _ Open!  _ sign off and on obnoxiously and smirking at her. Lily waves her off with a glare. 

“I’d better get going,” she says, sighing. “I have a large order of cupcakes to fill for a kid’s birthday party later.”

“Don’t want to disappoint the children.”

“No, never the children,” she says, taking a step back towards the door, her eyes never leaving him. Her hand lingers on the handle, and she bites her lip, trying to find her nerve. “Hey James?”

“Yeah?” 

She grabs him by the shirt collar, dragging him down to meet her lips. It’s supposed to be a short peck, over in two seconds and then she slips into the bakery to hide of embarrassment for the rest of the day. But after she counts to two in her head, he drops the poster board, his hands winding themselves in her hair and she gasps in surprise which he takes advantage of. 

And  _ there’s  _ her nerve. It’s just there on the tip of her tongue as it brushes his own. What a funny place to hide. 

They break apart, her hand still clinging to his shirt collar. 

“Now your friend won’t be so cross with you,” she says, lamely. 

He blinks and it’s only when she opened the door slightly to head back into the bakery that he finds his voice. 

“Hey, Evans. If I stop by here later tonight would you be available for a date? Say, around seven?”

“Seven,” she says, feigning thought. “That could work.”

“Excellent,” he grins, picking the sign back up and ripping it in half.

_ “What are you doing?” _

“Don’t worry. I’ll get more data later, assuming things go well,” he says, saluting her before tossing the sign in the bin and heading off. “See you at seven, Evans!” 

Lily blushes, watching him go, and knowing things will likely go  _ very  _ well. 

“Well,” says Mary when she walks back in the door a moment later. “Did you get rid of him?”

“No,” she admits, her hand flying up to touch her lips. “Not - not  _ exactly.” _

Mary snorts. “What do you mean,  _ ‘not exactly?’  _ Did you get rid of him or not? _ ”  _

“I mean - he  _ is  _ leaving right now-“ 

“Lils.”

“But he’ll be coming by later,” says Lily quickly, darting into the kitchen before Mary can stop her. “Because we sort of have a date!”

_ “Lily Evans!” _


	3. Something Bad

“Zip me up, will you?”

Harriet isn’t sure exactly when Ginny stepped back into the room. She ought to know. Ought to be more  _ aware _ of the other girl. Honestly, isn’t that the natural reaction when you’re in love with someone? You become totally obsessed, and aware of their every move. 

Except Harriet isn’t  _ normal.  _ Never has been. 

Certainly not when she lived with her aunt and uncle, and not even now as a witch when she has a slightly better understanding of what she supposedly is.

And Ginny, Ginny isn’t at all who she expected to fall in love with. 

But Ginny’s always doing that. Taking Harriet by surprise.

Weaving her way into Harriet’s life so gracefully that Harriet wonders if they’ve become interlaced in the process. 

Sneaking up on her with easy smiles and gentle touches. Treating Harriet as though she’s somewhere down the middle of something as fragile and beautiful as glass and something as strong and fierce as fire. 

“Harriet?”

It’s only when Ginny calls to her a second time that Harriet realizes that she’s just been standing there, possibly gawking at the redhead, lost inside her own thoughts again. 

“What?” 

Harriet's own voice sounds unrecognizable to her. 

Slightly breathless. Slightly higher pitched. 

She suspects it has something to do with the fact that Ginny is standing before her, wearing a nicely fitted golden dress. 

How can she be expected to do something like breathe right now when Ginny looks like the Snitch itself?

“Can you zip me up?” repeats Ginny, a slight teasing nature to her voice. 

She turns, revealing bare skin and freckles, the zipper seemingly taunting Harriet where it rests on Ginny’s lower back. 

And, really, this is  _ bad. _

Incredibly, impossibly bad. 

Because while Harriet’s feelings for Ginny are her own private form of pleasured torture, she’s certain that if her fingertips so much as graze a freckle on Ginny’s skin, the other girl will just  _ know.  _

There are times though - fleeting and in the moments between Harriet’s own heartbeat - that she’s certain Ginny must  _ already  _ know. 

“Sure,” Harriet hears herself say though. “Of course.”

Hands trembling, fingers shaking, it takes Harriet three failed attempts at gripping the zipper before she can manage enough traction to pull it up. 

It’s a pity and a blessing, she thinks to herself, how slowly time seems to move, making sure that the curve of Ginny’s back is forever etched inside her head. 

“Seems silly, doesn’t it? A wedding,” clarifies Ginny. “Given everything that’s going on.”

Harriet wonders if the other girl notices her hand lingering on the zipper of her dress, though it’s long been pulled up. 

“Maybe that’s the best reason to have it,” says Harriet. “Because of everything going on.”

“Hmm,” says Ginny, her head turning so she’s got Harriet in the corner of her eye. 

Just where she likes her, Harriet suspects. 

And it’s there, in her parted lips and the gleam in her eye that Harriet sees it. 

The spark between them. 

And while Harriet has done a lot of bad things before, kissing Ginny Weasley right before a wedding, before... _ everything _ …

Well, that could possibly be the worst thing she could do. 

And so she closes her eyes before leaning in. 


End file.
